


Walk the Prank

by Beltenebra



Series: BoKuro BR2 Card [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Epic Bromance, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Love Confessions, M/M, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo abuse their key privileges by pranking the crap out of each other.





	Walk the Prank

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017 - prompt "neighbors playing harmless pranks on each other AU"

It started innocently enough. Bokuto was going out of town for a week and he asked Kuroo to water his plants a few times while he was gone. He handed over a spare key on a cute owl key chain with a big grin and a friendly thump to Kuroo’s shoulder. 

They were best bros now, despite the volume of Bokuto’s music - which made Kuroo regularly and vociferously express his concern for Bokuto’s hearing - they hung out several times a week and talked just about every day. Bokuto was endlessly enthusiastic and incredibly easy to spend time with. They clicked immediately and their friendship had improved Kuroo’s life immensely. 

He had the keys to Bokuto’s place… he had to fuck with him, right?! ‘Sure,’ a traitorous voice in his head whispered. ‘Fuck _with_ him. Riiiight.’ 

Of course he watered the plants as he had promised. He also drew a little face, bandanna and gun on a questionable carton of milk so it looked like it was holding you at gunpoint instead of throwing it away. It was going bad, after all. He was hilarious, Bokuto was sure to agree. He might also have rigged a box of packing peanuts above the bathroom door. Whoever played just one prank at a time, that would be weird. 

Bokuto came back from vacation and though Kuroo was waiting for his reaction, given Bokuto’s habits he expected an immediate text, he never mentioned it. Kuroo remained mystified until he had an academic conference in Kyoto over a long weekend and came back to find every item in his fridge had been individually plastic wrapped. Kuroo unwrapped a bottle of water and grinned. Ah, so it was going to be like _that_ was it.

They had keys to each other’s places so it wasn’t exactly like they were breaking in to prank each other but about once every week or two they would take turns setting up some harmless prank. Ok, Kuroo wouldn’t have called the time Bokuto replaced his orange juice with god only knows how many Kraft dinner cheese powder packets mixed with water _harmless_ exactly. He must have spit that crap halfway across the kitchen. But he got Bokuto back pretty good for that one by ziplock bagging Bokuto’s TV remote, fitness tracker, and mp3 player and setting them in a variety of Jello flavors. 

Kuroo had come downstairs to witness that discovery in person. Bokuto shouted with ill-disguised glee when he discovered each one while Kuroo laughed helplessly. 

“Dude! That was a GOOD one,” Bokuto enthused, his hands full of Jelloed devices. “I’m going to have to think hard about something to top that!” 

Blame it on the high of a successful prank or the sparkle in Bokuto’s eyes or maybe the fact that he’d been head over heels since basically the day they met but Kuroo couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward to kiss Bokuto if he’d had the presence of mind to try. 

It was pretty tame as far as kisses go, more of a warm, affectionate press of lips. Kuroo pulled back gently, hoping to see the lightness he felt reflected in Bokuto’s smile. The vulnerable, crestfallen look on his friend’s face knocked Kuroo back a step. 

“I know we’ve been messing with each other but that… that isn’t funny, Tetsu.” 

He hoped Bokuto could hear the sincerity in his voice, “I wasn’t kidding, Koutarou. I’m crazy about you.” 

It took a breathless moment for the switch to flip and happiness rise in Bokuto’s eyes but a second later Kuroo found himself locked in what had to be the world’s best hug. 

“I’m happy, Tetsu,” Bokuto said, voice slightly muffled from pressing his face into Kuroo’s neck. 

“Me too, Kou,” he answered, wrapping an arm around those strong shoulders. 

“Don’t think this is going to stop me from lubing up all of your door handles or whatever.” He could feel Bokuto’s grin against his skin. 

Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh, “I would expect nothing less.” 


End file.
